Stories?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Reigisa. Nagisa gets very sick and has to undergo surgery, but luckily he has his Rei-Chan to take care of him. -Contains vomit, surgery, hospital stuff, etc.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I suppose I should warn you- this story has like vomiting and surgery and hospital things, so if you're sensitive to that, I'm sorry lol. It also involves sad people, but most of my stories do. And yes, I should be working on my multi-chapter, but I'm kind of stuck. I know what to do like one chapter from now, but I can't find out how to start the "transition chapter". Anyways, nobody is probably reading this so let's get on with the story!**

 **I wish I owned Free!, but I don't. :(**

"Rei!" Nagisa gasped beside Rei's ear, softly shaking him. "Rei, please, please wake up."

Rei sleepily wiped his eyes, and glanced at the clock. "Nagisa, it's not even 4:00, why are you awake yet?"

"Oh shut up, please." Nagisa grimaced. "It.. it hurts, Rei. Why does it hurt?"

Rei turned around quickly, and as gently as possible, made Nagisa sit up. Nagisa had his arms wrapped around his stomach, and as soon as he was sitting, he curled into a ball, burying his face in his knees.

"Where does it hurt?" Rei asked tenderly, but earnestly.

Nagisa slowly uncurled himself, and pointed to somewhere below his belly button. Nagisa was sleeping over at Rei's for a couple weeks, his parents were out on a business trip.

"It's actually been hurting for about an hour or so, but it just got worse now." His voice was breathy, and seemed strained.

"Can I check it?" Rei asked softly.

Nagisa nodded, and Rei carefully pushed Nagisa's shirt up. He pressed his fingers against his boyfriend's stomach gently, causing the blonde to gasp in pain, grasping the sheets in his hands. Rei continued more carefully, gently running his fingers against the swollen skin.

"Do you feel nauseous at all?" Rei asked, continuing to examine.

"Yes, I-" Nagisa whispered painfully. "I think I'm going to throw up, Rei.."

Rei nodded softly, and picked up the blonde gently- bridal style. Nagisa pressed his forehead against Rei's shoulder, and Rei felt how hot it was.

 _He must have a fever._ Rei thought as he carried Nagisa to the bathroom.

Rei carefully lowered the smaller boy to the floor, and he almost immediately began to throw up into the toilet. Rei rubbed his back softly, and made an effort to push his bangs out of his face, again feeling the heat emanating from his forehead. Gears were whirring in Rei's head, adding up all the symptoms in his mind. When all the vomit seemed to be out of his system, Nagisa pressed his face into Rei's chest, tears pouring down his face.

"Rei, what's happening?" He cried. "It hurts so much.."

"I'm going to take you to the hospital okay?" Rei stroked the younger's hair absently. "In the mean time, you should wash up."

"Hospital?" Nagisa gasped. "Rei, what's happening?"

"I'll explain in the car. It's important that we get there as soon as possible. Just clean yourself up, I'll take care of everything else." Rei pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head, and then dashed off to gather things up.

Nagisa slowly stood up, and began washing his hands and face. The pain in his stomach still hadn't ceased, and was now spreading into his lower back, and he still felt feverish, but the nausea seemed to have subsided for now. Rei was running around the house, grabbing a few things. His keys, his wallet, his glasses, a sweater for both him and Nagisa. As an afterthought, he also grabbed a plastic bag, in case Nagisa needed to throw up again. He ran back upstairs and calmed himself before entering the bathroom again. Nagisa was sitting with his back against the wall, back into his curled up position.

Rei helped Nagisa stand up. "Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk." Nagisa wiped some of the tears off of his cheek, and took a step as if to prove it.

With Rei hovering over him, they walked rather quickly to Rei's car. Rei helped Nagisa into his sweater before letting him sit down in the car. He put his own sweater on and fell unceremoniously onto the driver seat. After handing Nagisa the plastic bag, he started the car up, and began driving as fast as he could without breaking the law.

"Rei-Chan." Nagisa whispered, his arms crossed over his stomach again. "Please tell me what's happening."

Rei nodded, and tried his best to gather his thoughts. "Have you heard of appendicitis?"

Nagisa shook his head minimally.

"It's when your appendix, a small pouch connected to your intestines that seems to have no use, gets infected. Once infected, the appendix can burst and release harmful fluids into your body, which is possibly life-threatening. I think this may be what is happening; common symptoms are high fever, nausea, bloating, and stomach pain, which are all happening to you." Rei ran one hand through his hair. "Do you happen to be feeling anything else abnormal?"

"Not really-" A bump in the road caused Nagisa to yelp in pain. "It's also started hurting in my lower back, and everything just keeps getting worse.. I think I might throw up again, Rei.."

Rei slowed down a bit. "Would you like me to stop the car?"

Nagisa shook his head slightly, and duly threw up into the plastic bag. Rei reached one hand over, driving with the other, and stroked Nagisa's back gently. When Nagisa was finished again, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Tears were now flowing in streams down his face, his face contorted with pain.

"What are they going to do?" Nagisa muttered.

Rei sighed and continued to stroke Nagisa's arm. "They will perform what is called an appendectomy, which is just a fancy word for they're going to take your appendix out. You'll be asleep during the process. Though I'm not completely certain that you have appendicitis, it is the most likely possibility."

Nagisa nodded softly, and all was silent for the remainder of the trip, except for the occasional yelp or groan of pain from Nagisa. Rei slowly shifted his hand to hold Nagisa's own, who treated it like a stress ball. Rei's hand was nearly crushed, but he didn't really mind.

It seemed like the longest drive ever to both of them, and they also both sighed in relief when they caught sight of Iwatobi Hospital. Rei helped Nagisa exit the car, and now had to assist him with walking. The pain had gotten a lot worse in a matter of minutes, and Rei found it difficult to stay calm. They eventually made it through the hospital doors, and Rei was relieved that there wasn't much of a lineup. Several with broken bones, deep cuts, and tears stood before them, but only seven in total.

Nagisa leaned against Rei, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, attempting to support his weight the best that he could. Nagisa cried into his chest.

"Oh, it hurts, Rei." Nagisa wept. "It hurts so much."

"I know." Rei muttered into his hair, rubbing his back again. "I know it hurts. But it'll be all over soon. You're going to be all better real soon. Can you do that for me? Can you get better?"

Rei was holding back tears of his own. It broke him to see a normally happy boy in such a broken state.

Despite everything, Nagisa nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest, and stopped sobbing long enough to mumble, "Anything for my Rei-Chan."

They soon found themselves at the front of the line.

"Good morning. This is Nagisa, and I believe he may have appendicitis. As you know this is quite urgent, and he is in a lot of pain, so could you please call a doctor to see to him?" Rei calmed his nerves and used his most authoritative voice.

"Yes of course." The small woman at the front desk grabbed the phone and dialled a number. "Yes. Doctor Akagi? We have a male, about 18 years old, he appears to have appendicitis. Okay. Bye." She put the phone down. "She'll be right over, just wait to the side over there." She gestured vaguely towards the right.

They made their way over to where she indicated, and stood leaning against the wall. Soon enough, a tall woman with fiery red hair made her way over.

"Are you my new patient?" She asked Nagisa in a friendly tone.

"Yes. Doctor Akagi? I'm Rei, this is Nagisa, and he has a fever, has thrown up twice, and is in severe pain from his abdomen. His stomach also seems to be swelling, and it's only gotten worse since about four this morning." Rei explained, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You are a very knowledgeable young man, Nagisa is lucky to have somebody like you around. Nagisa, if you could get into this wheelchair, we're going to check you out ok?"

Nagisa nodded, and Rei helped him lower himself into the chair. Dr. Akagi gently reached her hands under Nagisa's shirt, and tenderly pressed a spot on his lower right side. Nagisa tensed, and let out a gasp in pain. She nodded, and moved up to feel his forehead, which was still burning hot. The doctor finally stood up, and nodded to Rei.

"If you would follow me please?" She asked and began to walk down the hall.

Rei pushed the wheelchair, following Dr. Akagi. They arrived at an elevator, and boarded it. The elevator was empty except for them.

"So it does appear that our friend Nagjsa here has appendicitis, and one of the cases that develops rather quickly. We will need to perform surgery on him immediately. I will ask that you keep him calm as we prepare him for surgery, but you will have to go into the waiting room as soon as we begin. I'm sure you were aware of this Mr. Rei?"

Rei nodded as they exited the elevator. Suddenly everything was switched into fast mode as Nagisa was changed into a hospital gown and put on a gurney. They wheeled him into the room, put an IV into his arm, and gave him some medicine to make him sleep.

"Nagisa, you're going to be okay." Rei whispered, trying to distract Nagisa from the bustle around him until the sleeping medicine kicked in. His eyes were already beginning to droop.

"Okay." Nagisa yawned. "Kiss for good luck?"

Rei smiled gently. It was a sort of tradition they had begun. Whenever they had an exam, a competition, or anything of the sort, they would give eachother a kiss for good luck.

"Of course." Rei leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Nagisa's lips.

"I love you." Nagisa mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too. Get better for me, okay?"

Nagisa was already asleep.

Dr. Akagi approached them. "Rei, we need you to leave now."

Rei quickly exited the room, and spent a minute staring at the door, unsure of what to do with himself. What would he do if the operation went wrong? How would he cope without his little beam of sunshine in his life? The tears finally fell as he made his way to the waiting room. He dropped into a chair and held his head in his hands.

Once he was relatively calmer, Rei pulled out his phone and dialled Mr. Hazuki's phone number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Ah, hello, Rei. How is our Nagisa doing?" Nagisa's father was off-puttingly cheerful.

"Not too well, Mr. Hazuki." Rei's throat was rough with tears.

"What do you mean? What happened, Rei?"

"He has appendicitis. Nagisa is currently undergoing an appendectomy."

"Oh, dear. Will he be okay?"

"He most likely will." Rei replied.

Mr. Hazuki was obviously crying now. "I don't know how early we can come back, but please give him lots of love from us until we can return. Thank you Rei. Goodbye."

Rei hung up and put his face back into his hands and began crying again, until a voice from his left startled him back to calmness.

"What are you here for?" A man with short brown hair to his left asked him. They were the only ones in the waiting area.

Rei tried his best to compose himself. "My boyfriend has appendicitis- he's undergoing surgery as we speak."

"Well mine sounds lame next to yours." He smiled. "My daughter is getting surgery in her elbow, she fell down the stairs and broke her arm pretty bad. But appendicitis- I feel bad for you. I'm Tadao by the way."

Rei put his hand out to shake his hand. "I'm Rei. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Tadao shook Rei's hand firmly.

"How old is your daughter?" Rei asked.

"She's five. Beautiful girl. Her name's Minako." He smiled fondly. "How about you, what's your boyfriends name?"

"Nagisa. Nagisa Hazuki. He's probably the happiest person I know. He woke me up around four this morning saying that he was in pain, and now we're in the hospital. It all went by so fast, yet so slow at the same time."

"I know what you mean. The drive seemed to take forever, but now I can't remember a thing." Tadao nodded in agreement. "Anyways, you look very tired, my friend. You should take a nap. Don't worry- I promise to wake you up if they come running for you."

Rei wanted to protest, say he was perfectly fine, but he was very tired. He resigned to saying a quick "Thank you" and soon he was asleep, head resting on the back of the chair.

 **A/N: Expect the second (and probably last) chapter very soon. I'm sorry I made sweet precious babbu Nagisa sick.**

 **"Poor unfortunate soul. In pain, in need."**

 **Haha sorry I Ursula'd.**

 **Anyways, review for free invisible cookies! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry this update took so long. I think I'm just going to get right into this.. I don't think I can go another minute without healing Nagisa. Oopsies...**

"Rei." A soft voice whispered beside his ear. "Rei, wake up."

Rei opened his eyes groggily, adjusting his glasses and running his hand through his hair. The source of the voice was the kind-hearted man he met yesterday

"Ryuugazaki Rei? I'm calling for Ryuugazaki Rei." A blonde haired doctor that Rei didn't know called.

Rei sprang up, and checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. "Thank you, Tadao."

Tadao nodded and waved. "Good luck."

Rei offered a last smile before trotting towards the doctor. "How's Nagisa?"

"He's doing very well." She smiled and nodded. "The surgery was successful and he has been moved to a recovery room."

Rei grinned and adjusted his glasses again. "Thank goodness."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes until they arrived at the room. Nagisa was still asleep, and he was hooked up to several machines, beeping softly in the background. Rei walked quietly to his side, and held Nagisa's hand, absently checking for his pulse. He brushed Nagisa's blonde bangs out of his eyes lovingly and sat down in the chair next to his bed, still holding his hand.

Rei realized that he hadn't thanked the nurse and looked up, but she had already left, most likely to give the two lovers some privacy. When he turned back towards Nagisa, his eyes were fluttering open, and as soon as he saw Rei he smiled weakly.

"Rei." Nagisa whispered. "You're here."

Rei squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently. "Of course I am, baby. Where else would I be?"

His shoulders rose and fell softly. "The last thing I said before I fell asleep was that I wanted you to be the first thing I saw when I woke up.. I'm glad they took care of that."

Rei blushed and laughed. "The first thing I saw when I woke up was a man I met a couple hours before, and a nurse yelling my name."

"Oh good." Nagisa yawned. "I'm glad you got some sleep.. Sorry for waking you up so early."

"Nagisa," Rei replied sternly. "It's not your fault at all that you got appendicitis." His voice softened. "I'm just really glad that you're ok."

"Me too." Nagisa slowly began to push himself into a sitting position, with a little help from Rei.

"How're you feeling?" Rei moved his chair closer, and held Nagisa's hand.

"Tired," He yawned, as if to prove it. "But better. The pain meds haven't worn off yet."

"You should probably go back to sleep. I'm thinking of driving back to my house to get some clean clothes and stuff of that variety." Rei said. "Do you have any requests?"

"The book." Nagisa replied thoughtfully. "The one that you read me during the blackout."

Rei smiled. There had been a short time when the power had went off several days ago, and Nagisa was absolutely devastated because the tv wasn't working. So, to keep him occupied, Rei got a book with a collection of stories in it and read them to him by flashlight.

"That's sounds fine. Now get some sleep, okay?" Rei said.

Nagisa nodded softly, and slid until he was lying down again. Eventually, the grip on Rei's hand loosened, and Nagisa fell asleep. Rei walked out, pausing at the door to ensure that Nagisa was still sleeping. However regretfully, he left eventually.

The drive seemed twenty times shorter without a sick boyfriend in the passenger's seat. Even though Rei was still worried, it was considerably less than the drive to the hospital now that Nagisa was okay.

Nevertheless, he still rushed to grab all of the things from his house, smiling fondly when he saw the story book, reliving the memory of Nagisa gazing intently at him as he read, mouth slightly open. Rei could basically see the gears turning in his head, formulating a picture to accompany the words he was reading. It was a truly adorable scene, and Rei eventually let out a soft giggle, growing into an uncontrollable bout of laughter. Nagisa scowled softly, and punched him half heartedly on his shoulder, before pulling him in for a kiss, shutting him up affectively.

Rei shook his head happily as he tucked the book into the backpack he grabbed a moment before. The other things in the bag were some clothes, water, and a board game.

As Rei drived as quickly as possible back to the hospital, he continued reliving all of the great times he had with Nagisa these past days. Dinners with him were always fun, arguing playfully about what to have if they weren't eating out. Nagisa always just wanted to order a pizza, but Rei argued that they needed a balanced, healthy meal in order to stay in shape for the swim club. Nagisa would then often say that they could just get a _veggie_ pizza. He normally won those arguments.

Rei was soon at Nagisa's hospital door again, a smile still dusting his lips at the fond memories. He shrugged his backpack off, leaving it on the coat hooks near the door. Rei approached the bed quietly, not wanting to wake up Nagisa if he was still asleep.

He was surprised to see that the bed was empty.

"Nagisa?" Rei called worriedly.

"Bathroom, Rei." A weak voice called from behind the bathroom door.

Rei rushed over and opened the door, to find Nagisa sitting on the floor, head finding its way to rest against Rei's leg. Rei sat down beside him, redirecting Nagisa's head to his shoulder.

"What happened?" Rei asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Nothing much. They said this might happen." Nagisa played absently with the sleeve of Rei's sweater. "The painkillers wore off, so I woke up and was really sore. And then I kinda threw up, but not as bad as before. Something about getting something out of my system. It was hard to listen to them seeing as i was half asleep when they told me."

"You still are." Rei smiled anxiously, cuddling the smaller boy. "You should probably get back to bed, if you don't feel like you'll throw up again."

Nagisa groaned. "Carry me?"

Rei chuckled and picked Nagisa up bridal-style, who cheered triumphantly, albeit quietly. He layed the blonde gently on the bed, and sat back down in the chair.

"Get some sleep okay?"

Nagisa snored in agreement, earning a light chuckle from Rei.

 **A/N: Man, this author is horrible. She never updates, and when she does, barely gives us 1000 words. Gosh.**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I feel even worse for my other fic Seperated.. I promise that one will get some love too. And the third (and final) chapter will be up soon, but it probably won't be too long. Oops.**

 **Hope yall enjoyed regardless of how horrible I am.**

 **Review for free invisible cookies x**


End file.
